Perfect Life KakaSaku Version
by AndrewHatake
Summary: Y tu vida es perfecta? Que tan perfecto se puede llegar a convertir lo imperfecto?


**Perfect life KakaSaku Version**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen y por desgracia jamas lo serán, sólo hago esto con el fin de entretenerlos y entretenerme a mi mismo.**

**Es un UNIVERSO ALTERNO y algunos de los capítulos serán narrados por Kakashi.**

* * *

><p>Una vez pensé que lo perfecto existía, creía que yo era perfecto pero solo un día en que las cosas salieron mal me di cuenta que yo no era perfecto, que era un simple humano como los demás, que la muerte no me respetaría aunque fuera de la mas temida familia, sin importar lo fuerte que yo fuera.<p>

Toda mi vida era perfecta y cuando menos lo esperaba, porque nadie esta esperando que su vida se vuelva una mierda de un momento a otro, todo se volvió oscuro.

—Mmm...—frente a mi puedo ver el frío color blanco de la pared, unas cuantas gotas de sangre la adornan, como nubes en el cielo.

—Comportate la próxima vez.

La puerta se cierra y escucho sus pasos alejarse lentamente, todos los días ocurre, entra a mi habitación y yo solo debo bajar la vista y esperar el primer azote, después el segundo y luego pierdo la cuenta, solo cierro los ojos y comienzo a imaginar una vida diferente donde yo verdaderamente importe un poco mas.

Trato de levantarme pero todo mi cuerpo esta ardiendo como si estuviera en llamas, aun así no me importa demasiado, me levanto y con una playera limpio la sangre que esta en la pared, sangre que salió de mi boca cuando él me golpeo en la cara.

No entiendo que es lo que hice mal esta vez, sólo se que no puedo defenderme, si lo intento él no tiene compasión y no se va hasta dejarme peor de lo que suele hacerlo. Sin entenderlo lagrimas brotan de mis ojos y corren por mis mejillas, no debería estar llorando, debería estar tranquilo reflexionando o cuidando al bebé, si lo descuido me irá peor.

Vestirme después de ser azotado es un delirio, mi ropa me lastima y se frota contra mi piel.

—...—muerdo mis labios para no soltar algún quejido mientras bajo las escaleras, ahora entiendo porque también me dio en las piernas.

—Si estaremos encantados de asistir—mi madre esta al teléfono, platica animadamente y su rostro se llena de enojo cuando me mira—No él no puede ir—gira su rostro en otra dirección y sigue en su charla mientras yo cojo a Iruka en mis brazos, el ríe ajeno a todo y tira de mi cabello.

—Kashi—tiene un año y 8 meses, aun se esfuerza por hablar—Galleta—sonrío y lo llevo a la cocina, él es el único motivo por el que permanezco en casa.

Me gusta cuidar de Iruka pero, siento envidia de él siempre tiene toda la atención, los besos, los abrazos, todo todo siempre es para Iruka y nunca nada para mi, solo yo estoy solo.

Pero amo a mamá, ella no me quiere pero con un poco de esfuerzo mamá va a volver a quererme y vamos a ir de la mano de nuevo, juntos como antes.

...

...

Las horas pasan lentamente y sólo puedo escuchar una gran discusión en la cocina, mi tío Minato esta en la cocina discutiendo con mamá, él esta muy molesto y yo sólo quiero que termine todo esto.

—¡Sólo tiene 11 años Akemi! ¡Es un niño no un hombre!—sus gritos son cada vez mas fuertes.

—¡Si tanto te molesta llévatelo!—me duelen sus palabras, no le importo.

Hay un silencio y yo solo me abrazo a mis piernas, quiero llorar y quiero irme... Irme con mi papá, ir con el al cielo y que me siga contando cuentos antes de ir a la cama.

—¿En verdad no te importa tu hijo?—el tono de voz de mi tío es diferente, suena herido—¿Qué diferencia hay entre Kakashi e Iruka?

Yo soy un monstruo esa es la diferencia, yo soy un asesino, es lo que soy, yo arruine la familia... Papá no esta por mi culpa.

—¡Ese bastardo arruino mi vida!—ella grita tan fuerte que Iruka despierta llorando, pero yo no soy capaz de levantarme—¿Mató a tu hermano y aun así lo defiendes tanto?

De nuevo estoy llorando y se que ella tiene razón, yo mate a papá, es mi culpa todo lo que esta pasando, es mi culpa.

—¡Fue un accidente Akemi, él era un niño!—mi tío grita de nuevo—Mi hermano amaba a Kakashi, ¡¿no recuerdas lo que siempre decía?!—puedo sentir que el tío Minato llora, y eso también es mi culpa—¡Decía que Kakashi y tú eran su mayor logro!

Mi madre ya no dice nada, sólo guarda silencio y escucho pasos, se acerca a la puerta, me levanto y limpio mis mejillas.

—Pues para mi sólo es un estorbo que me arrebato a mi Sakumo—abre la puerta y me mira—Llévatelo—se gira y camina apartandose de mi, dejándome solo... Solo y herido.

Abro los ojos lentamente y estoy en una habitación color azul, nunca lo había visto, cuando trato de levantarme noto que alguien me abraza.

—Despertaste—su voz es tranquila y esta sonriéndome—¿Tienes hambre?—yo niego con la cabeza y el acaricia mi cabello, sus manos son como las de papá, son suaves y grandes—Todo estará bien te lo prometo...

Su rostro esta triste y no se porque, una lagrima se desliza por su mejilla mientras él me abraza más fuerte. Parece como si se tratara de convencer de que todo estaría bien, yo solo quiero ir con papá.

—Quiero ir con mi papá...—él me mira y mas lagrimas corren de sus ojos, esta muy triste.

—Iremos... Iremos a visitar su tumba—él besa mi cabeza y yo niego—¿No quieres?

—Ir con el al cielo...—cierro mis ojos y me quedo dormido, lo ultimo que se es que él llora aun mas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí les dejo este primer capitulo de esta nueva historia. Creo que este será el mas corto de todos los capítulos.<strong>

**Esta es una edición de mi propio fic pero esta con Kakashi y alguien mas pero como a la querida Kenka le gusto decidí pasarla a KakaSaku.**

**Esta historia es mi forma de hacer catarsis así que. tengo desde el inicio hasta el final en mi mente, las actualizaciones serán cuando me de tiempo y pueda tocar mi sensual Laptop así que bueno, nos leemos pronto.**

**Bueno espero que les guste y me den su opinión.**

**Sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes y bueno, nos seguimos leyendo.**


End file.
